The present invention relates to a vehicle, especially a loader with a loading boom articulated on its front end and a motor suspended at the rear of the vehicle, and with a stiff frame having longitudinal and transverse members, whose longitudinal side members extend to form arches over the rear wheels and, in the middle section of the vehicle, are at the level of the vehicle floor adjoining the boarding step.
A loader of this kind is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 29 05 528. To enable this frame to be sufficiently stable even for vehicles with a short turning circle, in which case a high resistance to a frame torque is important, the longitudinal side frame members must be of appropriately heavy dimensions, which has the undesirable effect of increasing vehicle weight.
WO No. 84/12317 discloses a wheeled machine with a motor disposed alongside the driver's cabin, which has longitudinal frame members with front sections extending partially over the front wheels, on which the front part of the vehicle is built.